Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a device that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication capacity, speed, flexibility, low complexity and efficiency have been sought. However, improving communication capacity, speed, flexibility, low complexity and efficiency may present certain problems.
For example, wireless communication devices may communicate with one or more devices using multiple connections. However, the multiple connections may only offer limited flexibility and efficiency. As illustrated by this discussion, systems and methods that improve communication flexibility and efficiency may be beneficial.